The Prussian Empire (1st)
:For the nation, see 'Prussian Empire.'' Charter Article I The Prussian Way A. Preamble The Charter of The Prussian Empire is established to protect the rights and freedoms of her members. The Prussian Empire (henceforth known as TPE) is an alliance that promotes diplomatic resolution to conflict, but will use military action when the time comes. TPE will place no restrictions in regards to how nations should grow and interact, as long as the Charter is followed in its entirety. Article II Prussian Alliance Membership A. Basic Member Responsibilities Members of The Prussian Empire must recognize that their membership is a privilege and not a right. All members are expected to conduct themselves with dignity and honor when communicating with any members of another alliance. All members are expected to be and remain loyal, especially during times of war. Nations surrendering without approval or deserting during times of war are guilty of treason and are subject to further action. Members who wish to leave during peace time and stay on good terms with TPE are required to inform the alliance of their decision before leaving. Members are expected to stay active in game, on the forums, and on IRC and to comply with lawful alliance orders. B. Admission Any nation can join The Prussian Empire whether new or developed in the Cyber Nations (henceforth known as CN) community so long as that nation is not a member of another alliance, at war with TPE or any other alliance, or on any ZI lists. The Prussian Empire reserves the right to reject any application for these and other infractions. C. Application If a nation wishes to join The Prussian Empire they must first register on the forums at http://theprussianempire.armatus.net . They must then fill out the proper forms with the required information. All members of TPE must have “The Prussian Empire” as their alliance affiliation, especially before they are approved by the proper official. D. Ejection Any member can be ejected from the alliance by the Kaiser for any of the following reasons: 1. Unauthorized war on another nation 2. Unauthorized spying on another nation 3. Declaring war on any member of TPE 4. Trolling CN forums 5. Giving out information to other alliances (Considered High Treason) A member can, in most circumstances, appeal the decision by the proper means that are outlined within the Charter. However, those who commit and are found guilty of high treason may not appeal. Article III The Prussian Government A. Purpose The purpose of government in The Prussian Empire is to protect, build, and strengthen TPE. The government is directly responsible for the well being and prosperity of TPE. B. Structure The structure of The Prussian Empire government is as follows: ** NOTE THE PRIME MINISTER POSITIONS AND ALL RELATED ARE NOT BEING USED. THE POSITION IS VACENT UNTIL THE KAISER BELIEVES THE POSITION IS IN ORDER TO BE FILLED. A. Kaiser The Kaiser is the ultimate ruler of The Prussian Empire, and as such has ultimate and binding authority over all governmental decisions made. The Kaiser is the ultimate and final executive, legislative, and judicial authority. The Kaiser may create and destroy governmental positions, admit and expel members, and appoint individuals to government positions and strip them of power. These powers exclude the Prime Minister. Any reigning Kaiser may be impeached with a vote of no-confidence that is supported unanimously by the Prime Minister and the Imperial Officers. If passed, the Prime Minister becomes the temporary Kaiser until a new Kaiser is decided. The temporary position must not exceed the time of an election by the members of The Prussian Empire, which must be completed within 5 days of impeachment. In the event the Imperial Officers do not agree with the Prime Minister becoming temporary Kaiser, an election is held immediately by all Imperial Officers to determine a new temporary Kaiser. After the election of the temporary Kaiser, an election is held by the members of TPE, which must be completed within 5 days of the temporary Kaiser election. In the event that the Kaiser is unavailable to make an ultimate decision on a time-sensitive issue, the Prime Minister may make the decision in consensus with the available Imperial Officers (must be a minimum of 2 available). The Kaiser serves for life or until resignation. If a resignation occurs, he may select the new Kaiser, if this selection does not occur than the Prime Minister becomes temporary Kaiser. B. Prime Minister The Prime Minister serves as second in command of The Prussian Empire. The Prime Minister is primarily responsible for focusing on improving and maintaining the strategic political position of TPE by means of direct diplomatic action. The Prime Minister is also responsible for participating in high level foreign affairs discussions and helping to resolve diplomatic crises when needed. The Prime Minister is responsible for assisting the Kaiser in maintaining the alliance as well. Any reigning Prime Minister may be impeached with a vote of no-confidence that is supported unanimously by the Kaiser and Imperial Officers. If passed, then the Kaiser may appoint a new Prime Minister with the consensus of the Imperial Officers. C. Imperial Officers The Imperial Officers (IO's) are appointed by the Kaiser with consensus of the Prime Minister to head the departments of the alliance: The Imperial Officer of Affairs can name ambassadors to embassies, send and receive requests for embassies, negotiate treaties, and serves as the head of intelligence on multi-alliance wartime activity. They can also administrate recruitment, accept and deny applicants to the alliance, work with IO of the Treasury to build up new members, aid war-ravaged members during times of war, and helps to administrate alliance education. The Imperial Officer of Recruitment works to bring in new members into the alliance. The Imperial Officer of Defense administrates and regulates the military during times of war and peace, and can approve and deny tech raids. The Imperial Officer of Treasury administrates alliance banks, can organize alliance tech-deals, set up alliance-wide growth programs, work with IO of Affairs to distribute aid in times of war, and can approve and deny aid requests. All Imperial Officers must be active in the alliance and keep other IO's and the Kaiser and Prime Minister informed of current matters in their respective departments. Any IO can be removed from their position by the Kaiser or by the Prime Minister with the support of two other Imperial Officers. IO's may make announcements on TPE forums, but may not make any announcements on the CN forums without approval of the Kaiser. D. Deputy Officers The Deputy Officers serve as the 2nd in command for departments, and assume the duties of an IO in the event of an IO removal. Deputy Officers are appointed by an IO, and may be relieved of their duties at any time by the IO that appointed them, the Kaiser, or Prime Minister. Article IV The Use of Force A. Raiding Rules The Prussian Empire permits and approves of the practice of tech/land/money raiding within a reasonable framework of rules. Unaligned targets may be raided by any member of TPE. Raid targets with any alliance affiliation must be approved directly by the Imperial Officer of Defense or those that are designated to approve them by the Imperial Officer of Defense. While team raids (2 or more TPE members attacking the same target) are permitted on the unaligned, this practice is strictly forbidden on targets with an alliance affiliation. Raiding targets with an alliance affiliation of below 10,000 NS is forbidden, as is raiding targets in an alliance affiliation which has greater than 10 members, a protectorate, or has an "alliance applicant" affiliation. Forms of attack other than ground attacks and spy operations are NOT to be used unless your target uses them first. Peace offers are to be sent immediately following two ground attacks. If a nation has not become active by the update, it is acceptable to make two more attacks, providing that a new peace offer is sent after the attacks are made. Nations that nuke you while you are raiding them are not considered rogue, and will not be pursued beyond the duration of the war or made targets for sanctions because of their choice to nuke. Any violation of these rules will be dealt with as seen fit by the Prussian Government. B. Nuclear Weapons The Prussian Empire believes that the possession of nuclear weapons is vital to the defense and existence of the alliance. All member nations are highly encouraged to acquire nuclear weapons as soon as their economies are capable of supporting them. All member nations are also highly encouraged to stockpile as many nuclear weapons as they feel fit and as their economies can support. Direct authorization from the Kaiser is required to authorize their first-strike use. No authorization is required to use nuclear weapons on a target that has attacked you with them but notification of a nuclear launch must be sent to the Imperial Officer of Defense and logged on TPE forums for each nuclear weapon launched. The unauthorized first-strike use of a nuclear weapon against any nation will be dealt with as seen fit by the Prussian Government. Article V Amendments Amendments to the Charter may be proposed at any time, by any member, and must first be approved by the Kaiser and Prime Minister or the Kaiser and 3/4ths of the Imperial Officers. This charter is intended to be rigid enough that a strong rule of law is formed and a stable system may be created, but flexible enough so that it can change with the times. The Charter is only as powerful as how the members respect it, and nobody is above or beyond the rules set forth herein. '''Bold text